


The Trio's Valentine

by Torke159



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Courtship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Valentines, Xenophilia, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torke159/pseuds/Torke159
Summary: A request I got on my blog for valentine's day with the trio!





	The Trio's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for valentine's day with the trio on my blog and this was my one shot answer!
> 
> Excuse any errors please!

Sniper ripped off another page of the dirty calendar Falconer gave him, a nice gift to make him feel better about the time and shit, he liked it.

“Valentine's Day”, he read out loud,” Oh, fuck me”, he laughed, Sniper was here for so long he _forgot _Valentine's day existed, not that he minded too, he never ‘celebrated’ it with anyone.__

__Tracker, hearing ‘fuck’ and ‘me’ in the same sentence coming from his beloved Sniper, came to investigate, dragging his claws up Sniper's ribs and then embracing him from behind, only after inhaling a good deal of Sniper's fresh scent did he ask what was really going on._ _

__Sniper made the terrible mistake of explaining Valentine's Day and Tracker's brain went from Sniper laying on the bed surrounded by flowers, to Tracker fucking Sniper while he wore whatever gift Tracker gave him for this lover’s day, it was like courtship all over again and he darted to their bed, letting out rapid-fire clicks and thrills at Falconer and Berserker, who were both still sleep-dazed._ _

__It only added to the madness the day was about to become._ _

__Falconer really wanted to find Sniper a nice gift, but after learning this day was about being spent in their lover's company, he just wanted to lay (and maybe fuck) with Sniper for the rest of the day._ _

__Berserker, however, was dead set on making this lover's day _glorious_ , Sniper would be spoiled rotten and they'd spend it all together, after they came up with the gifts, of course._ _

__Berserker nuzzled Sniper goodbye and dragged a very sad Falconer behind him, Tracker following close behind._ _

__

__Sniper was left in the ship while his boyfriends hunted for gifts, the other trio was hunting, their humans still had stuff with them, so there they went to steal from prey that was not theirs, it was fun, shaking some idiots upside down so they could get some nice earth things for their mate._ _

__Berserker got a navy blue hoodie and….mints, whatever they were._ _

__Tracker stole a first aid kit from some medic that probably was no medic at all._ _

__And Falconer stole food, lots of food, and he got nasty looks from both Berserker and Tracker because he managed to find Sniper’s favorite earth food, Chocolate._ _

__

__With the sun starting to set, Sniper saw that the ship was slowly going down to the ground, his partners were coming home finally, Sniper got up from Berserker’s chair at the main cabin, admiring the gifts he’d managed to craft while they were out, as he walked to the storage room where they usually came in. When the door opened, his beloved trio uncloaked themselves and got in, each carrying something they wouldn't let Sniper see, each briefly petting him as they got inside._ _

__After hiding the gifts in the higher shelves that Sniper couldn’t reach, the trio set for the shower room to wash the filthy scent of other humans off of them, dragging a perfectly clean Sniper with them, it was lover’s day, after all._ _

__They weren’t really dirty, so after a quick wash, they just stood under the pleasant hot water, basking in the steamy air. Sniper had his arms around Berserker’s middle, his chin resting on his hard chest as he looked up at him with the most loving expression he’s ever seen in someone’s face, Berserker had one hand on his cheek, ever so softly caressing his face as the other hand was wrapped around Sniper’s back. Falconer had his hands on Sniper’s shoulders, slowly easing the knots out of his muscles. Tracker was leaning on Falconer’s shoulder, also hugging him from behind and purring, and they just stayed like that, enjoying each other until they decided to leave the shower._ _

__

__Trading the gifts was fun, Sniper loved each one of them and laughed as they asked him what the hell ‘mints’ were for._ _

__When it was finally Sniper’s turn, they were confused, what could he have gotten them? He was in the ship all day, they didn’t let him go out for safety reasons, so they all sat up, watching Sniper intently._ _

__Sniper pulled out four simple necklaces, long strings with small beads and at the very center, some beasts long teeth as pendants, each pendant was hand carved by Sniper himself when they were gone, Sniper didn’t carve their names as that would be risky, but he carved simple words Falconer had taught him in their tongue,_ _

__“Partners Forever”, Sniper smiled slightly as he put his own necklace on and tied the others around their own necks and gave each one a kiss on their foreheads and he moved on to the next one._ _

__When he was done he waited for their reactions._ _

__The first one to react was Berserker, who got up, looking at his necklace, then slowly looking back at Sniper, he clicked something very quick to Tracker and Falconer, before he swiftly picked Sniper up and ran with him for their bedroom, Sniper, who was dangling off of Berserker’s shoulder, laughed of Tracker, who tried to get up fast and fell on his ass, Falconer jumping over him and running as fast as he could to reach Berserker and Sniper._ _

__When Tracker finally reached the bedroom, it was filled with soft gasps and loud purring, he chuckled, loosening his loincloth as the door fluttered closed behind him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for these and other kinds of asks on my Tumblr wthtorke, just hit me up!
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
